Roy's Descent Into Madness
by Felix Falora
Summary: At first, Link's sickness was passed off as benign, but when it becomes malevolent, Roy's worry begins to grow and the world seems to crash down upon him. Can he handle it? Rated M for blood and major angst.
1. The First Day

Author's Note: This story is going to be another LinkXRoy, but it's going to pretty nasty. It's going to have gore in it as well as major angst. Oh, and I warn you, while I cannot say out loud what will happen, some really horrible things will happen. Anyway, this is...

Roy's Descent Into Madness

Chapter 1: The First Day

It was a normal day at the Smash Mansion. Two new fighters had joined the party recently and were getting well acquainted with the residents. Lucas, a friend of Ness from Earth, and Sonic the Hedgehog from his own world of Mobius were these new fighters. Everybody was gathered at the breakfest hall... well, mostly everybody. At their usual table, the three swordsman known as Marth, Roy, and Ike were worried. A certain friend of theirs was missing, one who, at every point, be it breakfest, lunch, or dinner, would sit there with them, whether to eat or talk. Link was absent for his first day ever in the cafeteria and was missing the chance of welcoming two new people to the Brawl, as it had become known.

Silence hung around the table. Neither Marth, nor Roy, knew what to say. Ike dared not speak. The first time he saw Link and Roy, he had hated them for what they were for his own reasons, but he had seen, somewhere in the point of his stay, that his reasons were unjust, and he grew to let it go. It led to little conversations between Ike and the three, but, before birds could sing a harmoneous song known to the world as Hallelujah, Ike and the three swordsmen became friends. He was afraid he might say the wrong thing and betray that newlymade friendship. That was the last thing he wished.

But the silence did not last. Roy, with a tone of worry in his voice, being that he was so much more then Link's friend, spoke at last. "I'm going to go check up on him. I'll be right back."

With those words hanging in the air, the young red-haired prince stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Striding down the hall, his mind began to descend into a state of worry for his beloved Hylian partner. Link meant more to him then any material goods in the world. As he made his way, he accidentally crashed into Captain Falcon, sending him to the ground. Even the cocky racer could not stay evil and it was later revealed that it was not even his fault anyway. The real reason behind Captain Falcon's evil ways before was because it was really Blood Falcon in his place. After all, Blood Falcon was merely Captain Falcon's clone. All he had had to do was carry on the cockiness until he could make it worse. When they found out the truth, Blood Falcon was exiled, but Captain Falcon still appologized, though he did none of those things. He became quick friends with the other futuristic brawlers. Samus took quite a liking to him now that she knew the real him. Fox and Falco were just glad he was not messing with Link and Roy.

"Sorry," Roy said.

"It's alright. Going to check up on Link?" Captain Falcon asked.

"How'd you know?" Roy asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask him something, so I decided to hang around outside his door. He never came out, so I just let it go and started coming down for breakfest."

Roy's worst fears were set into motion. What had plagued Link to locking himself inside his room? "Thanks for the information," Roy said to Captain Falcon, then the two continued on their way. Roy, once he was in the passageway holding the elevators, shakilly pressed the up button. Within minutes, one of the doors slid open and Roy stepped inside. He pressed the button for floor 2 and the door slid closed again. Gravity pushed on him as the elevator traveled up, but he made no motion to move with it. It pulled him back up when the elevator stopped moving and, when the door slid open once more, Roy quickly stepped out and began jogging down the hallway towards Link's room instead of the usual walk.

Reaching the room, he stared at the door. It looked so familiar to Roy, but yet it also felt unfamiliar and forbidding, a feeling that sent chills of fear down Roy's spine. It was the same brown oaken door with the same gold name plate that spelled out Link the same way it had done for years, but there was a feeling that seemed to scare Roy. Still, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" a voice groaned from inside.

"It's me... Roy," Roy said.

There was a shuffling from inside the room. A few minutes later, the door opened, and Roy let out a silent gasp as he saw Link. The Hylian hero, usually so healthy and full of energy, now looked ill and fatigued. His eyes were watered, as if he had been crying, and his nose was running. Link tried to smile at Roy, but it was faint and Roy could've sworn it was never there at all. Then the smile was replaced with a pained expression and a yelp as the Hylian hero dropped to one knee.

"Link! What's wrong?!" Roy asked.

"Cramp... It's minor, but startling still... It's been happening ever since three in the morning," Link said.

"Three in the... Are you ok? I'll take care of you Link," Roy said.

"I'll be fine Roy, please... don't worry too much about me," Link said. His voice was gruff and hoarse, a sign of a sore throat. Roy shook his head in defiance.

"I'm not going to leave you in your time of need. Now come on... I'll help you back to bed," Roy said, then picked Link up and carried him into the room. It was a familiar sight to Roy. Painted green walls with a weapons rack, pictures of Link and some of his friends and family, as well as Roy, of course, and dressers to hold all of his clothes and accessories. The bed was king sized and laid against the backwall. The wooden frame seemed to be made from Oak, but what kind of Oak it was, Roy could not identify. He laid Link in the bed and then placed his head softly on the Hylian's forehead.

"You're hot... Very hot... In both ways of course," Roy said, getting a little chuckle out of the Hylian hero. He grabbed a thermommeter and then held it out to Link, who put it in his mouth. A few minutes later, Roy took it out and read the temperature. His face fell when he saw the results. "One-hundred fifteen degrees... Link, you're even running a fever. You're serious ill, we should see Dr. Mario."

"I'll be fine. It could possibly be the flu or something," Link said.

"Whatever it is, I doubt it's the flu. Perhaps Dr. Mario will be able to help," Roy persisted.

Link continued to resist, but eventually gave in. He found himself being carried to the infimiry, also known as Dr. Mario's room, and when they reached said infirmiry, they were not surprised to see that Dr. Mario had returned from his breakfest and was awaiting people to check up on.

"Dr. Mario, sir," Roy said and the past form of Mario looked up at Roy.

"Roy. What's-a going on?" he asked.

"I need you to look at Link. He's awfully ill," Roy said.

"Lay him in-a the bed," Dr. Mario merely said and Roy complied. He checked over Link and asked him what was wrong. With these answers, Dr. Mario walked over to the computer and began typing something in. Then he looked at Roy. "The symptoms include a fever of one-hundred fifteen degrees, a sore throat, wattery eyes, running nose, and minor cramps that appear randomly in every part of the body... I've never seen something like this before, but I think Link will be ok. With a few days rest, he should survive," Dr. Mario said.

"Thank you, sir," Roy said, then walked out of the infirmiry. His mind was at ease and he was ready to go back to his friends in high spirits, thinking that Link would be ok.

At the day's end, however, as Dr. Mario came to check up upon Link, the Hylian hero had already passed out. He gave a concerning glance before heading off to bed. More work would need to be done in order to see what was wrong.

End Chapter.

How do you like it? The sickness was introduced to me by my friend, Tasha-chan. I don't know if she created it or not, but it's the sickness Link has. You'll see more of it soon. Read and comment.


	2. Stage Two Begins, Sonic's Debut

Author's Note: I see that my newest story is getting some support. I wonder if that support will dissapear at the end.

All of my reviews asked about the sickness. It's a made up sickness called Sweet Snow Sickness. It was made up by my girlfriend. I think it's a bit cheap, but she put a lot of hard work and detailing into making this sickness. At least... I think it was her who made it. It was introduced to me by her, that's all I know. In either case, here's the next Chapter.

Chapter 2: Stage 2 Begins; Sonic's Debut

Once again, Link wasn't at the cafeteria. Roy had explained everything to Ike and Marth and the two were concerned. However, they knew Link, and their money was on him coming back to the group before the weekend appeared. Roy's spirits were not low, but they certainly were not flying. Everything seemed peaceful in the cafeteria, but then that peace was ruined by one of the only three people who were happy about Link's sickness. This person had to have been the happiest, however, for he had been beaten by Link many times before in the past. His name was Ganondorf, former Gerudo King.

Ganondorf was a dark skinned man. He had short, fuzzy red hair on the top of his head and dark brown eyes that carried malice and hatred towards all beings. He wore a black noble's shirt and a ruined cowl. His pants were as black as his shirt and so were his noble's boots. Ganondorf was dubbed the King of Evil, and with good reasoning. Even as his spirits soared, the malice in his body was easily sensible.

Roy went to stand up, but Ike and Marth shook their heads and he sat back down. If there was only one other person that hated Ganondorf as much as Link did, it was Roy, and the young red-haired prince would've done anything and everything in his power to see Ganondorf dead. Ike and Marth, however, did not want to see their friend degrade himself into a cold-blooded, vengeful killer. They wanted Roy to keep himself composed so as to avoid getting thrown out of the tournaments.

Ganondorf, however, decided to instigate. He walked over to their table with a sneer on his face. "Link still not up? That's too bad. I looked forward to knocking him back down," Ganondorf said.

"Go fuck a cow!" Roy shot at Ganondorf. Even his temper had its limits and Ganondorf knew all the right buttons to push. While he was the King of Evil, Ganondorf knew that to kill Roy was to lose his chance at killing Link and Zelda, so he did not aim to kill Roy. He just aimed to get Roy's temper so high that he would dare to attack the vicious Gerudo male.

"Hmph. I'm not that desperate. But you must've been desperate taking Link as a mate," Ganondorf said.

"You know what, Ganondorf? You can kiss my...!" Roy began, but it was interrupted when a loud voice called his name.

"Roy! Come-a quickly!" Dr. Mario's voice was filled with panic and fear and it caused the three swordsmen to shudder as they stood up and ran from Ganondorf's jeering taunts.

"I will kill him," Roy said to the two.

"Best not to. As annoying as he is, there's no need to degrade yourself to his level," Marth said.

"Yeah. Let him be," Ike said.

"I cannot stand to just let him get away with taunting Link the way he's been doing. I love Link and I am worried about him," Roy said.

"Well if Dr. Mario is coming out to call you to see him, something must be wrong," Marth said.

"Let's just see what it is and hope we can fix it," Ike said.

They reached the infirmiry and all three swordsmen paled. Roy had paled at the sight of Link before, but his face just lost every inch of color. Link was strapped dowjn to the bed, his body red hot, and not in the good-looking way, but the temperature way. His body was covered in sweat. He was breathing hardly and coughing as if water had not been poured down his throat in ages. Roy felt tears come to his eyes and he reached out and took Link's hand, but then pulled back with a yelp. Link's hand was too hot for Roy to touch.

"I don't understand. Didn't he sound a whole lot better yesterday?" Ike asked.

"When I woke up, I found him this way. I felt his forehead to see if his temperature had gone down, but I nearly burned my hand off. I took his temperature again... It's at one-hundred forty degrees..."

"ONE-HUNDRED FORTY DEGREES?!" Roy screamed in shock.

"Yes. His sore throat has also turned into a strip throat and his sight is beggining to get worse. He's lost all sense of color completely as he asked me why I was black and white," Dr. Mario said.

"What is this disease?!" Marth asked.

"Something unknown. I cannot tell what it is, but it seems to be progressing through stages. Yesterday's stage must've been stage one. Today is stage two," Dr. Mario said.

"Stages... At the end, Link gets better, right?" Roy asked.

"I cannot truely answer that. I do not know the antidote to this. In fact, I gave him a megavitamin and he... welll..."

Dr. Mario pointed to the side of Link's bed. Roy looked and saw a big bloodstain on the floor. He turned and grabbed for the doctor, but Ike and Marth held him back.

"He didn't know Roy!" Marth said.

"He still hurt Link!" Roy cried.

"That's doesn't make it right! Roy, you're driving yourself mad! You've got to calm down!" Ike cried.

"How can I calm down?! Link's temperature is at one-hundred forty degrees Marth! A hundred and forty fucking degrees! His sight is bad and his throat is paining him! And now Dr. Mario's fucked up megavitamin goes and makes Link puke blood!"

Marth and Ike did not know how to respond. Instead of getting better, things were starting to get worse, and the two felt like they would soon cash in their chips as the bet for Link's recovery was lost. Roy, however, looked like he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders and the prince seemed to be unembarassed to cry as tears fell from his eyes. Marth, Roy's closest friend, frowned in sympathy and ended up hugging Roy into a tight embrace so as to calm him down.

The day was long and hard from that point on, but it passed by like a stray cat running across a street, swift and secure. The next day, the three swordsmen weren't eating breakfest. This time, they had instantly made their ways to the infirmiry to check up on Link. Dr. Mario's report was that nothing had changed and he still seemed to be in the second stage, as Dr. Mario called it. Marth and Ike went away, but Roy helped Dr. Mario put ice onto Link until they ended up giving up, as every ice pack put on Link melted ten seconds afterwards. Roy then strolled out the room and down the hallway and he saw the last person on Earth he wanted to see.

"Link's condition just got worse, didn't it?" Ganondorf sneered, an evil smirk on his face.

"Stop bugging me! Leave me alone!" Roy said.

"My greatest wish was for Link to die. Looks like it's about to happen, doesn't it?" Ganondorf sneered again.

This time, Roy gave no words. He immediately drew his sword and sliced vertically at Ganondorf's body. Ganondorf backflipped out of the way and continued to hold that evil smirk on his face. Roy gave no pursuit. He knew his anger was beginning to get the best of him and he decided to try and contain it. He walked off and began to go down the stairs in order to get down to where he was going. However, the minute he came to his destination, a loud, robotic voice boomed out of the intercom, snapping Roy's thoughts and filling the entire mansion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, due to Link's absence, the fight between Link and Ganondorf will be cancelled. Our next match is Donkey Kong Vs. Sonic The Hedgehog. All those interested in viewing this extraordinary event, please report to the viewing room!"

Roy's eyes lightened up. A match was just what he needed. It would help him cool down and focus more on the action that was soon to come in this merciless tournament. Without a moment's thought, Roy instinctively sped towards the viewing room.

The viewing room was like a big theatre room. There were seats for more then the current population of Smashers and a big screen that the fight was viewed upon. Roy took a seat in the very front row of the room and focused his eyes upon the screen, waiting for the fighting to begin. A half-hour later, the screen came alive. The setting was at Angel Land, a popular place for battles since the platforms could be broken. Bright orange beams struck platforms on the opposite sides of the arena and the fighters appeared before the beams dissapeared.

On the left platform was a face familiar to all. He was known for being part of Captain Falcon's goon squad when it was really Blood Falcon in control. He was covered in brown fur and wore only a red necktie with the initials DK on it as an article of clothing. He was Donkey Kong, a hero to those on Kong Island, but also selfish in a ways. After all, the only reason he was made a hero was because his bananas were stolen.

The fighter on the other side, however, was foreign to the fighters. He was covered in blue spikes and had a tannish face. He stood upright as if he were human and wore red and white sneakers as well as goldren ring-shaped bracelets. He was Sonic The Hedgehog, fastest being in existance, so they said. A lot of people demanded he be on the show, so he was put on after a while.

"Alright! Hope you're ready," Sonic said.

Donkey Kong just beat his chest in a threatening matter with some hooting monkey noises to go along with it.

"Cool! Then let's get started!" Sonic said.

The announcer called for the fight. DK immediately went to charge up his most powerful punch, but Sonic gave him no time to do that. He immediately Spin Dashed out and caught DK in the stomach before jumping off. He then curled up into a ball and charged his Spin Dash up before catching DK in the guy again. This time, DK slammed Sonic down and started dribbling him as if he were a basketball before kicking him away like a soccer ball, thus uncurling him from his ball like state. He grabbed onto the ledge of the opposite platform and flung himself back up. The fight was still on and Roy could tell it was going to be intense.

Sonic ran out, his speed catching Donkey Kong by surprise, and swept DK to the ground before flip kicking him into the air. Then he used the Spring Jump to ram into DK's back head first before grabbing him and throwing him back down into the ground and falling on top of him in a toe kick. The result was very painful and had DK pissed off as he swung wildly at Sonic who sidestepped each and every swing.

"He's true to his name," Roy muttered under his breath. "He's faster then even Captain Falcon."

Sonic managed to take advantage of an opening and kicked DK in the gut before spin dashing him into the air and jumping after him, kicking him down off the edge into the abyss below. DK returned on a platform with only one life left. Sonic wasn't ready to lose his first life.

DK jumped down and immediately slammed Sonic through the platform. He hit the main platform with a crash and DK then began jumping on top of him. Sonic cried out in pain with each jump until he managed to roll out of the way and stand back up. He panted hardly, the damage beginning to show, and he began charging his Spin Dash before shooting out at DK. DK knocked Sonic away and a Smash Ball flew out onto the field. DK pounded on it and managed to take it. Bongo drums appeared and DK began to beat on them, sending shockwaves out that hit Sonic and eventually sent him flying. This time it was Sonic who reappeared on the platform. He was feeling a whole lot better now, but he only had one life left.

"This is it," Roy said under his breath.

Sonic smirked. "You're awesome. But it's time to finish this," he said.

DK charged out at Sonic and immediately attempted to slam him back into the ground, but Sonic managed to kick DK in the gut before flip-kicking him into the air. He then charged out and used another Spin Dash to knock DK back some more. Since all items were turned off _except_ for the Smash Ball, it had been set to a Very Low spawn, but luck was in Sonic's favor as it spawned. Sonic smiled and then immediately broke it open. Seven gems of different colors spiralled around Sonic. These gems were known as Chaos Emeralds, seven gems from Sonic's world which could give power to the being that held them all. Instantly, they formed towards Sonic and a bright flash of light threatened to blind those who were watching.

The light cleared and Sonic's blue spikes had turned blonde, a yellow aura flaring around him, his former blue eyes now red. He smirked cockily and then a ball of energy formed in his hand. He flew out at DK and ended up in point blank range.

"Chaos Spear!" He threw the ball straight into DK's gut. There was a bright flash of light and then an explosion as DK was sent off into the air. A star formed and an orange light enveloped Sonic, pulling him back out. Until they could work on all of the fighter's entrances, the orange teleporter light would be their entrance and exit. The viewing room cleared as fighters went to congratulate or mock Sonic and mock or comfort DK. Roy remained, staring at the former colorful screen, now black with the end of the fight, and his mind seemed to be lost in thought.

Sonic seemed to be a very powerful fighter and Roy felt the urge to challenge him, but his love for Link came first. He wanted to make sure Link healed before he fought any more matches. Suddenly the world on his shoulders seemed to weigh more then it had before. The lights dissapeared and shrouded Roy in darkness.

End Chapter.

Please review.


	3. The Third Stage, Roy's Hatred

Author's Note: I'm ungrounded. Yay. Now to answer a big question sent from a review... A tradgedy is a story with a very sad ending... Sorry.

Chapter 3: The Third Stage, Roy's Hatred

By now, the pressure was increasing as Dr. Mario continued to try and help Link by studying the disease. Two days after Sonic's match against DK, however, his eyes were wide as he found out a new discovery to Link's condition, and he realized that what he was dealing with was most likely fatal.

Roy laid in his room, praying to his gods that Link would come out alright. There was a knock at the door and he trudged over to it, his head down, and opened it, his hair hiding his eyes. The person at the door was Zelda and, upon seeing Roy's expression, she embraced him softly.

"Roy... I'm really sorry," she said.

"You didn't do anything," Roy said, his voice weak.

"But... still..." Zelda looked down and Roy could see, in her eyes, faint traces that she had been crying her heart out. "I didn't want anything like this to happen... I'm so sorry Roy... I..."

"Please... Zelda... I can tell you're as upset about this as me... How's Fox taking it?" Roy asked.

"He's shed his tears. He's worried that his best friend might be severly injured during this illness," Zelda said.

"I see... Well, at least Fox isn't afraid to cry," Roy said.

"Roy... A real man isn't afraid to cry," Zelda told him.

"I must not be a real man then... I don't like crying," Roy said, his eyes still hidden by the shadow of his hair.

Zelda frowned and reached out to touch him, but there was an outroar as Dr. Mario's cries echoed down the hall. With stunning speed, Roy dashed from his room to the infirmiry and found Dr. Mario on the ground in a heap. Ganondorf stood there, holding Link by his throat. The already injured Hylian just gasped with the want for air as Ganondorf's hands squeezed tightly, taking the air away from him and ignoring the burning feeling that hurt his hand.

As if the fires of Hell had opened up inside of Roy's soul, he lashed out with what could be best described as a demonic cry and surprised both Zelda and Ganondorf by

cutting the Gerudo King's hand off. He opened up his mouth, screaming in pain, and Roy attempted to shove his sword straight into Ganondorf's mouth and through it when Zelda held him back, helped by Marth and Ike, who had appeared during the sounds of battle and rage. Roy attempted to pull away from them, elbowing and kicking them as they held him fast. Usually Roy held his composure, but his rage was so strong that he acted demonlike, crying out with rage as he attemped to get to Ganondorf.

"Roy, calm down!" Marth said.

"Let me go!" Roy cried, still fighting to get towards Ganondorf as the Gerudo King stalked past them, walking out of the room, his hand regenerating, courtesy of his dark magic. "I'll destroy him! I'LL DESTROY HIM!"

There was a sharp crack and Roy fell to the ground. Zelda and Marth let go with shock as Ike sheathed his sword, having smashed Roy over the head with the blunt end of it, hard enough to knock him out, but not quite hard enough to crack his skull open.

"Forgive me Roy... It's for your own good," Ike said.

Dr. Mario began to stand and he looked over at them.

"I... I'm sorry... Ganondorf came in here and..." Dr. Mario said.

"It's ok. You tried your best to stop him... How is Link?" Marth asked.

"A skin rash is starting to form on him," Dr. Mario said. "There have also been muscle pains, chest pains, and he is beggining to develop some neurological disorders. But what real bothers me is that his body is beggining to form acanthocyte and cancer cells."

"C-Cancer cells?!" Ike asked.

"Yes... If I cannot find a cure soon, Link will not just be injured... He will be..."

Marth gritted his teeth and Ike began wishing he hadn't knocked Roy out. When Roy woke up, Marth and Ike gave him the details and he began cursing Ganondorf in every language he knew, tears threatening in his eyes. He remembered when he had first been pressured to the point of crying and he had hated it, the reason he did not wish to cry again.

"Roy... Are you...?" Ike began.

Roy tore off in a blind rage, once again searching for Ganondorf, but, having already been alearted to the situation, with the four of them throwing up a plan in case anything like this should happen, Fox and Mario stood guard and ended up stopping Roy. They told him that Ganondorf had been reported to Master Hand and would soon be dealt with. Roy did not like this idea, but when trial was called, he was glad it happened.

Ganondorf had attempted to fight against his justice, so Master Hand had called in a dozen Cruel Melee bots and, within seconds, Ganondorf was bruised, beaten, and bloodied before Master Hand sent him away to leave and never return to Smash. Bowser had said good ridence to this, for even the Koopa King had never gone so far to attack someone while they were ill... He sent his minions to do it instead.

On the second day, friends of Link were allowed to visit. Among the first of them were those from Link's oldern days. Malon and her father, along with Ingo, had definently shown up. Then there were the seven sages. Saria had burst into tears alongside Ruto, both having shared Zelda's feelings for Link. Darunia had said to Link, "Get well soon, Brother." Impa had gone to comfort Zelda, as she was still in a dispairing state, having held the news of Link's worsened condition. Nabooru had lost herself in thought and then said a soft prayer. The Light Sage had said nothing, merely stating to himself that Link's heroric deeds had been fulfilled and that, perhaps, it was his time to go on. Nabooru, who had heard, smacked him upside the head.

Then came his Twilight Princess friends, as this author knows nothing of Majora's Mask. Ilia had also cried, sharing her own feelings of Link. Barnes had shaken his head and the shaman, along with his daughter, had prayed for Link's health. Malo and those other two kids had also come around, trying to "help" Link until Dr. Mario had to kick them out. Collin and Midna had offered their wishes for Link to get better, though Collin was nice while Midna kept her usual cocky attitude, hoping the sound of a familiar friend brought Link back to his senses.

The third day came around and Roy thought justice had turned against him. The Smash Corperation had forced Master Hand to take Ganondorf back in, They said that Ganondorf had boosted their ratings and did not want to see him go. On the upside, two Cruel Melee guards were stationed on the outside of the infirmiry to stop anyone who had the intention of harming Link from getting in. It immediately turned, however, as the next fight schedualed was Roy and Ganondorf. Suddenly, Roy felt that justice had chosen him to take his vengeance upon Ganondorf and immediately walked towards the teleporter, Ganondorf behind him.

"I hope Link is able to watch this... I'd love to see him watch his lover get pummeled to the ground," Ganondorf said.

"I'd love to see him watch his lover destroy his greatest enemy," Roy said in the same taunting fashion.

Ganondorf growled and Roy smirked. Tension grew as the two entered the teleported. The orange beams surrounded them and they were immediately sent off to Angel Land.

End Chapter

Link is getting worse. Review, please.


	4. Stage Four Begins, Roy Vs Ganon

Author's Note: Time for Roy to go wild on Ganondorf's sorry ass!

Chapter 4: Stage Four Begins, Roy Vs Ganon

The stage they appeared at what the old Melee stage known as Hyrule Temple. Roy and Ganondorf appeared on opposite sides of the field. Roy's facial expression was best described with the word demonic. He definently wanted to see Ganondorf dead. Ganondorf held a vicious smile on his face. He knew he could win. He was the King of Evil after all and only the Master Sword could beat him. With each fighter thinking their own seperate thoughts, the announcer called out for the fight to start and the two immediately charged at each other, but Ganondorf had to jump over a platform. That was it.

Roy didn't waste any time. He immediately slashed Ganondorf into the air and then juggled him before meteor smashing him to the ground, causing him to slide and fall to the lower section. He did not falter as he charged down at the King of Evil, but Ganondorf managed to get up and block Roy's running slash before punching Roy, causing him to falter before the King of Evil was able to smash Roy to the back. Thankfully the bottom platform caught Roy and he got up. Due to it being a Melee stage, only Melee items would appear. A beam sword appeared and Roy picked it up before jumping back up to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf decided to use his tricks as he could instead of having to rely on rip-offs of Captain Falcon's moves this time. He immediately shot out a Lightning Ball at Roy, but Roy was able to hit back like Link could. The King of Evil blocked it and immediately slashed out for Roy's torso. Roy countered with his swords and both began pushing, trying to get the upper-edge. Unfortunately, fortune smiles upon Ganondorf, but it was a cheater's fortune. He kicked Roy's feet from under him, knocked him into the ground, and then stabbed him there. Thanks to the "magic" of the Smash Brothers stage, Roy did not die, but was sent flying off the stage. Being a three stock match, Roy came back and knew he had an upper advantage over Ganondorf now. He jumped off the platform as Ganondorf came back up and smashed him back to the lower levels before charging at him, picking up a Pokeball that had spawned and throwing it. It hit Ganondorf and opened. A Snorlax appeared and sent Ganondorf flying at it went into the air. It came back down, breaking open whatever capsules, boxes, barrels, or party balls that got in its way. Ganondorf appeared and they were evenly matched again.

"Come down here, coward!" Roy cried as he rolled back to the edge. Ganondorf came down, murder in his eyes, and shot out another Lightning Ball at Roy. Roy once again hit it back and Ganondorf copied, slashing for his torso again. This time, Roy parried it, knocking the sword to the side, and cleaved Ganondorf hard with his counter attack, causing the King of Evil to falter before Roy side smashed him to the back. Roy kept to his forceful strategy, charging out and hitting Ganondorf before he could get up, sending him to the bottom platform, then went down and slashed him off the platform. Ganondorf attempted to get back up, but was smashed off the stage. There was no mistaking it. Roy knew he was gonna win this match.

Ganondorf came back. They were still evenly matched. Breaking open a capsule, he discovered three pokeballs. Roy came back up and he threw each of them down. One was a Blastoise, one was a Staryu, and one was a Ho-Oh. Roy turned out to be in the firing range of all three. The triple Pokemon attack knocked Roy sky-high and Ganondorf laughed as Roy flew away, nothing but a star in the sky. "What's the matter, weakling? Can't deal with fighting the King of Evil after all?"

Roy came back down. Now they both had one stock. "It's over!" Roy said. They cared no longer for items and the two immediately went to sword fighting. Each one clashed their swords, one sometimes catching the other, the other catching one back, but everyone in the Viewing Room loved a good swordfight and the cheering for Roy was astounding. Ganondorf growled, noticing that his name was not being called in the cheers. Roy smirked and then knocked Ganondorf back. The King of Evil immediately got up and went to swing for Roy. It was then that a fishing line and a coral earring took hold of his attention.

Roy grinned. Looks like Link's trick worked, Ganondorf was taken by surprise, and he immediately charged up his Shield Breaker before unleashing it upon Ganondorf, sending him off the stage, but doing some damage to Roy. After Ganon became a star, both fighters were teleported back. Ganondorf cursed himself for falling for that fishing line again and some of the figters laughed at Ganon while others crowed around and praised Roy.

"Awesome job Roy!" Marth said.

"Good work!" Ike said.

"I loved what you did with that fishing line! That was funny!" Fox said.

"I wonder if Ganondorf wanted to be a fisherman," Captain Falcon said.

"Thanks guys. It was my pleasure, trust me. In either case, I'm pretty tired, it's late, and..." Roy said.

"Ah... fine," Captain Falcon said.

"We'll hold the party tomorrow then, just for you, k?" Ike said.

"Sure," Roy said.

However, tomorrow, Roy went to check up on Link and was surprised to see that Link's condition could _still_ get worse. Link was hidden behind a curtain. Dr. Mario looked up at Roy with a grim face and it caused Roy to shake his head, nearly screaming.

"He's doing worse," Dr. Mario told him directly.

"How much worse?" Roy asked.

"Look for yourself," Dr. Mario said and pulled the curtain back.

Roy screamed. Link had always been skinny, but now you could see his ribs. He looked weak, he was hardly breathing, dark circles were present under his eyes, and his body was still covered in sweat. "R... Ro.. R..." Link gasped, trying to say Roy's name.

"No... NO! NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOO!" Roy cried and Dr. Mario slapped him, pulling him back to his senses.

"Calm down!" he said.

"C... Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" But Roy did not go into any other fits. He just panted, looking at Link.

"The disease is destroying his immunity system. Abasia has formed, impairing his walking, as if he could've walked from the start, and now insomnia is taking him over. He cannot eat, he cannot sleep... He just lays there, trying to say your name."

"L... Link," Roy whimpered, but still did not cry.

"Roy, holding your sadness back is incredibly unhealthy, you know," Dr. Mario said, seeing the warrior's urge to cry, but Roy fled. Dr. Mario began to grow worried and he frowned. He wanted to chase Roy, but knew he had to take care of Link.

End Chapter

Short, I know. Roy pwned Ganondorf XD


	5. Stage Five, The Lost Soul

Author's Note: Here we go, the fifth chapter to Roy's Descent Into Madness. I love tradgedies, don't you?

Yay, CupCake loves my story... I wonder if she'll still love it 'round the sixth chapter.

Chapter 5: Stage Five, The Lost Soul

Needless to say, when Roy didn't show up for his party after beating Ganondorf, someone got worried and went to check on Roy. When Marth did find Roy, Roy had been doing the one thing he didn't want to do. He had finally burst into tears again. What else did the Prince of Altea do but comfort his friend before going back to the others and saying that the party was cancelled due to Roy's inability to come. As more days passed, Link's condition got worse and Roy's sanity seemed to be slipping. Ganondorf was finding countless ways to drive him over the edge, making him lash out at the evil Gerudo King in pure demonic rage. Needless to say, Ike and Marth had their hands full in stopping him. But Roy had managed to put some good injuries on Ganondorf, which, in turn, made him continue his assaults.

"Needless to say... I'm getting worried about Roy... I think he's losing his mind," Marth said, starting a conversation on what no one knew was Link's last day in Stage Four.

"Think? Our friend has been striking out at Ganondorf with every chance he's gotten. I've seen some pretty crazy actions, but... have you seen Roy's eyes? They just seem to glaze over as he's attacking Ganondorf. If Link had just died painlessly by now, perhaps Roy would just face some minor depression, but then he'd be able to get over it in time. This pain Link's been facing, this unnatural sickness... It's driving Roy into the ground," Ike said.

"I know Roy's pain must be intense, but... This is... this is just... I've no words to describe it, Ike! I've faced many terrible things, but I've never faced any one of my friends going insane like this! It hurts... a lot!"

"Yes... it does." Ike frowned as he looked at the two empty seats where Link and Roy used to sit, chatting with each other and with the other two swordsmen, laughing at jokes and sympathizing with tradgedies. Everything had changed for the worst. Nothing would be the same now.

The next day, it got worse. Marth and Ike were walking by the infirmiry when a howl of pain, shock, despair, fear, and anger shot out from the door. Marth and Ike immediately ran in to see Roy, on his knees, staring at Link with tears in his eyes and his mouth open. Marth and Ike looked at Link to see why Roy was so upset and their faces immediately turned to the same as Roy's.

"Oh... Oh my...!"

"No... NO! Not this! Not to Roy! Not to Link! Why?! WHY?!"

Marth had every right to those words. As with every stage change, Link had looked worse, but now... it was worse then ever. Link looked like he was melting and blood was beggining to drip out of his mouth. He could not move, speak, see, hear, or taste. What looked like vomit laid filled up in a garbage can and the smell caused Marth and Ike to wrinkle their noses in disgust. Dr. Mario turned and saw them, then frowned.

"I've given up," he said.

"W... WHAT?!" Marth cried.

"There's no way... It's just too late... He's... He's already..."

Marth rushed over, looking just as angry as Roy had during his earlier stages, and grabbed Dr. Mario by his throat, causing his eyes to widen.

"DO NOT SAY THAT! DO YOU THINK I AM GOING TO STAND HERE AND WATCH ONE FRIEND DIE AND ANOTHER SUFFER?! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY! _**THERE JUST HAS TO BE! IT CANNOT END LIKE THIS!"**_

"Marth!" Ike called, his heart jumping in his chest as he rushed over and laid his hand on Marth's shoulder. "Let him go, Marth! Let him go!"

Marth's grip began to loosen, and as he let Dr. Mario go, he began to pant, tears pouring from his eyes, the sadness for both of his friends scarred deeply into his eyes. He stared as his hands, as if hardly able to believe what he had just done,

"I... I'm sorry... I..."

"It's too late for regrets now, Ike. It's ok," Ike said, frowning softly as Marth looked back at Roy, the red-haired warrior still losing his mind silently near Link's feet.

"Marth... we should leave... This place carries too much sorrow and pain," Ike said.

Marth looked at Roy again. "I... I can't..."

"There's nothing we can do except pray now," Ike said, looking at Marth and taking his hand, escorting him out of the infirmiry.

Inside Roy's mind, emotions were whirling. His entire mind was bursting apart and the layers inside his brain were having a nuclear meltdown. He gripped as his head and as he looked at Link's melting body. His lover... his lover...

Link was his lover... He would never let him go.

He got up and walked out of the infirmiry. His eyes were watering, his body was shaking, and his walk was unsteady. As he moved, he saw Ganondorf down in the hallway and the Evil Gerudo King smirked.

Suddenly there was a nucleur explosion in his head. Roy knew what he wanted... no, what he _had_... to do. He charged out at Ganondorf, taking the Gerudo King by surprise, leaving him no chance to speak before Roy's sword cut through his throat and sent his head flying. Blood began to shoot out from the place where Ganondorf's head had once been like a geyser, but Roy still stood there as it sprayed all over his body. When the blood stopped, there was plenty of it dripping down Roy's face and body like rain and his facial expression became a manic smile as a laugh began to form up in his gut. For Death Note fans, think Light. For those who don't know, his laugh showed insanity and maniacal happiness. It was like Roy was no longer there and some evil forced had replaced him.

But the truth was exactly this... Although no evil force had taken over Roy, he had lost his mind. He knew Link was going to die, all those who had seen Link's current state knew that, and he did not want to accept it. He _would_ not accept it.

End Chapter

Yes... Roy's losing his mind... And Marth is getting sad. This is a short chapter, I know. Review please.


	6. Two Birds With One Stone

Author's Note: Here we go, it's the last chapter.

Chapter Six: Two Birds With One Stone

Marth woke up. He felt no light, no happiness. Nothing but a sick dull feeling accompanied him outside of his room. There was an announcement on the board. "All of those who were friends of Link..." Marth looked up at the ceiling. "... Come down into the main room." Marth's heart ached. He knew, but he didn't want to admit it. In the hallway, he ran into Ike, who looked just as upset.

"Hey," Marth said, his voice low.

"Hi," Ike said, his voice the same way.

"Well... I think... I think it's... It's over," Marth said, feeling the shaking in his body start up again.

"Marth, calm down," Ike said, putting his hand on the quivering prince's shoulder. "We'll get through this."

"But what about Roy?" Marth asked.

"Roy... I hope he can take it," Ike said.

They came down into the main room. Everybody was dressed in black. Marth and Ike, having been knowing this day would come, were also dressed in black. There it was, inside that coffin... It was his body, the body of a friend everybody loved... the body of a friend everybody knew... the body of a true hero. Everybody was in despair and dismay. Some, like Mario, Samus, and Mewtwo, mourned quietly. Some, like Luigi, Peach, and Captain Falcon, were remembering the old times they had with Link. And yet there were some, like Pichu, Nana, Popo, Young Link, and Luigi, yes, Luigi, who were in tears. Nobody would laugh at Luigi. Some of them wanted to cry, but they either had no tears to cry or were afraid they'd look stupid. Fox and Falco were two of them.

"I can't believe he's gone," Fox said. Despite not crying, he did look pretty depressed.

"Yeah. He was an amazing swordsman, a good fighter, and a pretty cool guy," Falco said.

The people that didn't know Link weren't gathered around like those that did, but they were dressed in black, save for some like King Dedede, who weren't the good guys and, therefore, wouldn't.

"I heard he was a great guy," Sonic said.

"He was the Hero of Hyrule. He was an expert swordsman, a master archer, and a high-class tactician," Snake said, his gruff voice resonating in the room.

"Even Pikachu is sad... He must've really been a good guy," Ash said, his usual Pokemon Trainer clothes replaced with a black suit that his mom had sent him for the occasion.

"Hey... has anyone seen Roy?" Marth asked.

"Roy... Where is Roy? You'd think he'd be here," Ike said.

"Hold on... They're bringing in another coffin... Oh no!" Marth said. The two swordsmen ran over, but they saw that the coffin the wireframe was bringing in had a paint of black. Not like Roy at all. "Who's in that coffin?"

"Fighter Ganondorf," the wireframe replied.

Marth and Ike sighed in relief, but then Ike asked, "Well, have you seen Roy?"

"Fighter Roy has been locked inside the mental institution for attemtping to steal Fighter Link's corpse," the wireframe said.

"_**WHAT?!**_" Ike and Marth screamed before they ran past, hurrying to the elevator and hitting the top button. Master Hand's office. But it was like he was expecting them. The minute the elevator door opened and they entered, he began speaking.

"I know what you want to know... I'm sorry, but it is the truth. Before the funeral started, Roy..."

_Master Hand sighed as Dr. Mario filled him in. "He eventually died of cardiac arrest, sir. The stress on his body caused him to have a heart attack and his immune system wasn't fighting back against many of the diseases he had picked up._

_"It's like having AIDS, having a heart attack, and bleeding to death all at the same time... This is a dangerous sickness... It may spread on like the plague... I am worried," Master Hand said._

_"Do not worry, sir. No one will be able to get it once we bury his body," Link said._

_Then Roy crashed through the door, a manic grin on his face._

_"Roy?! What is the meaning of this?!" Master Hand yelled._

_"Mine... Mine!" Roy chanted and flung himseouf out to grab Link's body, but Master Hand immediately slapped him back, and, being the big hand he was, knocked him down. Roy let out a scream of rage and pulled his sword, slashing at Master Hand's palm, but Dr. Mario jumped in, grabbing the sword, tossing it, and forcing a sleep pill down Roy's throat. Roy passed out after a few seconds of trying to stay awake and Dr. Mario looked down at Roy painfully._

_"Not Roy too," he said._

_"The pain of Link's death must've caused him to go insane," Master Hand said and he sighed. "We have to lock him in the mental institution."_

_"What?! But what will Marth and Ike...?!"  
_

_"I will talk to them and try to get them to understand... Oh what a tragic day for us all. Link and Ganondorf dead, Roy losing his mind... This mansion has gone on for so long... It was bound to collapse sooner or later," Master Hand said._

_"Sir... do not think that way... It is not your fault for what has happened here," Dr. Mario said._

_"And yet I feel it is," Master Hand replied. "But I digress. Go and sent Roy to his cell. When all is explained to them, I will let them visit him."_

"Why... Why?!" Marth cried.

"Two friends gone, one dead and one insane... Two birds with one stone," Ike said.

"Please... I want to see him," Marth said.

"You may," Master Hand said, pointing to a room that was labelled "For The Mentally Unstable." Marth and Ike walked through the door to see a long hallway that branched off to the left. They heard soft whimpering and they walked down until they came to Roy's cell. Roy was completely naked, the walls and bars padded. His hands were also tied and his mouth was gagged. This way, he could commit suicide.

"Oh Roy," Marth said, tears coming to his eyes.

Ike pulled his sword and used it to remove the gag so that Roy could speak. Roy looked up at Ike and Marth and frowned.

"Kill me," his soft voice said.

"What?" Marth asked.

"Kill me," Roy repeated.

"No... Why, Roy, why?" Marth asked.

"I'm going to die anyway... I had kissed Link before... I know I have the sickness... I feel it inside me... It's like a plague... And I'm next on it's list... So let me die and join Link now," Roy said.

"Master Hand never said you kissed him," Ike said.

"But he did... I was there the day he did," Marth said, his eyes widened in horror. "Roy... I'm so sorry, but... I can't."

"At least hold the sword through the bars so I can run through it!" Roy said.

Marth drew away from the door, but Ike moved towards it. "Ike, what are you doing?!" Marth cried as Ike held the sword through the bars.

Roy looked at Marth and smiled softly. "He's showing mercy. If I don't die now, I'll die in pain later," Roy said.

"Roy... I'll miss you," Marth said, his eyes wrapped him in tears.

"Roy's gone... He died with Link," Roy repled before ramming himself through the sword. Ike's eyes closed, his face grimacing in pain and despair, but eventually he opened his eyes to see Roy skewered on his sword. Marth dropped to his knees, choked sobs being the only noise he could make.

"Marth... He can live happily with Link now," Ike told him as he picked him up. Marth looked at Ike and tried to smile, but failed. Ike succeeded, but it was a soft smile. "Come now. I'll go tell Master Hand what has happened here and I'll take full responsibility for it... You look so down. You need some rest."

The next month, everything that had happened seemed like a far off dream. Marth and Ike were eating normally and the fighters were chatting as usual. Brawl had just started and everyone was excited. But, on the wall next to the trophy case, there was a picture. The picture was of Roy and Link at the Winter Ball. Underneath it was a caption which read as so.

Link and Roy, two star-crossed lovers who died an honorable death. We'll not say they're gone for they're still here in our hearts, minds, and souls.

_Fin_

I have a bonus that I've been coming up with for all the people who wanted a happy ending, but this is the true tragic ending of the story, so I'm finally done, excluding the bonus. Yay!


	7. Bonus, Ressurection Through Time

Author's Note: THE BONUS, THE BONUS! Some of you all probably hate me for what I did to Link and Roy, but I have a solution for all the happy ending addicts out there. I looked at all the possible endings and I found this one using some good old Legend of Zelda logic.

Alternate Ending: Ressurection Through Time

They had killed Roy. Marth was in pain and Ike had retreated to his room to rest. The next day, Ike walked out into the kitchen and saw Young Link who had a blue ocarina and stared at it sadly. Suddenly Ike's eyes widened and he slapped himself in the forehead.

"Geeze I'm an idiot!" he said.

With that, Ike raced up to Marth's room and knocked on the door. Marth answered it. He still looked downhearted.

"Ike, please... I need some time..." Marth began.

"I know how to bring Link and Roy back!" Ike said.

Marth's eyes widened. "But, besides Necromancy, there is no way to..."

"Link is the Hero of Time! His younger self carries the Ocarina of Time!" Ike said.

Marth's eyes widened, his spirits rising. "That means..." 

"It's been staring us in the face this whole damn time and we've been too stupid to realize it!" Ike said.

"We can fix everything!" Marth said and then the two ran to Dr. Mario's office.

Dr. Mario was buried in a book, doing some very thorough research, and only when he was done did he notice Marth and Ike standing there in the doorway looking excited.

"I found out the disease that killed Link. I'm sorry to say that I also found the antidote too late." 

"It's never too late! I have a plan," Ike said.

"What?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Give me the antidote. From there, Ike and I will take over," Marth said.

Dr. Mario sighed and tore out the pages that had to do with the sickness on it before handing them over to Marth and Ike.

"Thank you," Marth said before running off to find Young Link with Ike. They eventually found him at the pool playing a sad tune on the ocarina.

"Young Link!" Ike called and he looked at Ike before walking over to him.

"Yes?" he asked, still sounding sad.

"Can you travel back in time using that ocarina?" Marth asked.

"Yes, but what's your point...?"

"We can use that to save Link and Roy!" Ike said.

"R-Really?" Young Link asked, his own spirits rising.

"Yes! We have the antidote. We give it to the Dr. Mario in the past and he'll know exactly what to do!" Marth said.

"SWEET! Give me the antidote and I'll deliver it!" Young Link said.

Marth quickly gave Young Link the antidote and Young Link shoved it into his tunic before holding the Ocarina of Time to his lips and playing a soft melody. Then he dissapeared and reality became twisted and warped, every being dissapearing and restoring their rightful place back into the space-time continuim.

(A few days after Stage Two is introduced)

"I hope he'll be ok," the red-haired prince said as he walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen. Suddenly the lights flashed on, seeing as they had been off, and there was a great deal of noise.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone there yelled and Roy rubbed his eyes in confusion.

"It's not my birthday," he said.

"Who said it had to be your birthday?" a soft, familiar voice asked.

Roy gasped at the voice and there, sure enough, dead center in the crowd, was Link, hair still golden, eyes still sapphire, the green tunic with the green hood, the leather pants and the leather boots, Link as though he had never been sick. Roy knew nothing but pure bliss as he ran towards Link and glomped him. Link did not fall, catching Roy in his arms as they embraced.

"I... I was scared for you," Roy said.

"You should've known I'd be stronger then that," Link chuckled softly, kissing Roy softly on the lips.

"Yeah... I guess I should've," Roy said.

"It's great to be back... I missed you, my sweet, blooming rose," Link said.

"I... I missed you too," Roy said, holding back tears of joy, his face flustering. "I missed you as well... my lovely... mystical... elf."

Link chuckled softy at the response he got and shook his head softly before embracing Roy again. There was a great deal of cheering. Marth and Ike, the heroes of this couple's reunion, though they didn't know they were since, for all they knew, they had been hoping Link would get better alongside Roy, now stood their, watching their friends, a couple of smiles on their faces.

"I actually thought this would turn out badly," Ike admitted.

"Really?" Marth asked.

"Yeah... Both Link and Roy died in a dream I had," Ike said.

"Well... it doesn't look like they'll be dying now, does it?" Marth asked.

"No... it doesn't," Ike admitted.

_Fin_

There's your bonus. I hope you loved it.


End file.
